


Distractions

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [19]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Consensual Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave cost Megatron a battle, but Starscream refuses to let his soon-to-be-ally take the fall for it. Meanwhile, Skyfire gets to spill the beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Starscream has a one-track mind for distractions sometimes. Peculiar Decepticon Dynamics between he and Megatron. Nothing graphic, but seemingly abusive relationship on screen for a scene.

::Don't let Megatron get deactivated!:: came across the Autobot battle frequency from Skyfire as soon as Soundwave's interference had cleared.

::We already missed our chance on that one, Skyfire,:: Blaster sent back. ::But that's a real strange order coming from you.::

::He must have reason,:: Optimus Prime reasoned, now parked on the former battlefield to let the injured be loaded into his trailer. He kept his comms on that open channel, as he didn't want anyone accusing Skyfire of duplicity... again.

::I much prefer not to lose the planet to the aftermath of his deactivation, Blaster:: Skyfire replied, venting an exhalation. ::Which is the only reason I would say anything to keep him among the active.::

::You'll explain when you arrive?:: Prowl queried over the band, helping Blaster with the Cassetticons that were still in their keeping.

::Of course, Prowl,:: Skyfire answered. ::Does anyone need immediate transport to the Ark?::

::Optimus Prime is covering that angle,:: Prowl told him. ::We have injured and prisoners, but are able to handle transport.::

::Then I will meet you at the Ark.:: Skyfire closed out of the comm frequency, not wanting to think about prisoners of war. With all he had learned at Starscream's lair, he was miserable enough on the state of the war, and how incapacitated the Decepticons were.

`~`~`~`~`

Soundwave immediately commanded all of his remaining symbionts to dock, so they could have the antivirus immediately applied to their systems. Part of his processor was breaking down the original nanite virus, tearing its programming down to get to the replication and adaptation formulae. For this, his intellect was the superior, though he would concede that Starscream had been very gifted in the finding of it in the first place. Even now, Soundwave was uncertain at what point the nanites had truly begun their damage to his processing capability.

Starscream, for his part, landed and let his leader out of the cockpit before he transformed, attention flicking over his wingmates to be certain neither was too injured to be of use if this turned... difficult.

::Thanks for the concern,:: Skywarp sent back to him, half-joking, half-not.

::We have to be alert. Today's fiasco may have tipped off our unknown enemy,:: Starscream told both of them.

Megatron had transformed the moment he was free of Starscream's cockpit, his damaged leg nearly buckling as he landed on it, but he held his balance. His optics flashed across the scene of yet another retreat, his processor railing fury and hatred at the incursion, at the ignominy, and at most of his forces. 

It was strange not to be enraged at Starscream, but his treacherous, treasonous second had done well once he had _finally_ arrived! Unlike another mech he could name, and he spun towards Soundwave, grating out his name harshly. 

"Incorrect data used for analysis, processor corrupted," Soundwave reported, even as he was running aggressive countermeasures in each of his symbionts to correct their problems. "Entire battle, ill-advised."

"Oh that's the understatement of the vorn," Starscream said in a snide voice. ::Soundwave! Be cautious until we know **who** did this!"

::Warning, unnecessary. Skilled in countermeasures,:: Soundwave sent back on that heavily secured frequency.

"What do you **mean** , processor corrupted?!" Megatron snarled, stalking towards Soundwave despite his damaged leg, his optics flashing white with wrath. "Is that what caused that infernal racket?!" 

"I believe Soundwave means that the battle you chose to go to was a setup, with some mech prepared and waiting to neutralize Soundwave," Starscream said in oily tones, intent on keeping Megatron from damaging Soundwave. He swiftly transferred all his own data to Skywarp, concerning his investigation and the virus, so his wingmate could deliver it to Soundwave. As soon as that data burst had cleared, and Skywarp sent an startled acknowledgement, Starscream moved toward Megatron. "It was a trap for you, mighty Megatron, which surely shows how desperate our enemies are growing."

Thundercracker made a mental note to steal a few wing plates and other supplies as quickly as he could, because there was no way this wasn't going to end with Starscream needing repairs. Sure enough, Megatron whirled on his second, optics going dark and narrow at the insinuations implicit in Starscream's words.

"Are you saying I underestimated the threat of pitiful Autobots?" Megatron demanded, even as he could not help but admire that Starscream was, for the first time in a long while, actually contesting him, if only with words. The powerful stride that Starscream used to cross the bay was... distracting, and a sharp counterpulse to the damage coming from his leg.

"I am saying, Lord Megatron, that today was … a miscalculation on many sides, including our enemies' part in it all." Starscream's optics glinted with hidden knowledge and a promise of retribution in the future for those enemies.

It clicked, for just a moment, that Starscream was using the glyph for plural enemies, and then Megatron stepped just wrong enough to cause a massive flare in his HUD, as he was reaching to grab the arrogant Seeker by the throat. The attempt by his system to institute self-repair, and the near-reflex of wrapping his hand around that grating vocalizer housing pushed the rest of that data away.

"You try my patience, Starscream!" Megatron growled, fingers flexing on the throat plates as Starscream brought his own hands up to grasp Megatron's wrist before he was lifted off the decking by the taller mech.

Soundwave, catching enough of Starscream's plan to distract Megatron, quietly moved away from the altercation, taking his symbionts with him. He was seething at the loss of a few of his Cassetticons, and at having been so adeptly manipulated. The rest of the Decepticons were torn between watching Starscream get beaten again, and getting out of Megatron's range since the leader was obviously building to a full rage. Skywarp, wisely, grabbed Thundercracker's wrist and pulled, so the pair could beat a hasty retreat out of the bay.

::Starscream will survive this one,:: Skywarp sent to his mate. ::Gotta get clear so I can bounce to Soundwave once _he's_ clear.::

::Doesn't make it any easier, when we know this is all a sham!:: Thundercracker admitted, but he did as Skywarp wanted.

"Do I, Megatron?" Starscream kept hold of the wrist, but turned his outer digits to where they could stroke the fine seams of Megatron's hand and wrist joins, a hidden caress that was both bold for the timing and subtle for Starscream's typically blatant style of seduction. The fact he did not kick on his heel thrusters, letting his weight dangle from that single point of leverage, told Megatron his second was very much of a mind to be _corrected_ in his behavior.

With that in mind, and the fact he did need repair... he rarely trusted Hook to perform such... Megatron threw Starscream across the bay. A few Decepticons had to dodge swiftly, but Megatron turned to stalk to his quarters. As soon as Starscream had his feet under him, he too left the bay... and just happened to follow toward the leader's quarters. His own were near there, but no one was fooled.

`~`~`~`~`

Skyfire, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Ratchet were all in conference as soon as the injured had been tended and the prisoners secured in cells. Blaster had already told Prowl that they would have to be given back to Soundwave within so many Earth days, as each one was showing a severe degradation of processor ability, probably as fallout of whatever had driven Soundwave into his fit on the battlefield.

Prowl, Jazz, and Optimus Prime were asked to join the four mechs that had traded heavy files back and forth with Skyfire, both about his claim concerning Megatron's fusion cannon, and what Starscream had revealed.

"Skyfire, you have the floor," Optimus Prime said once they were all in the room, doors sealed, and even Teletraan-1 in record only mode, set to highest security.

"Thank you, Optimus. Let me preface this by saying, yes, my source is Starscream for both points that must be addressed. However, I have shared my data on one with the others, and they concur that it seems valid. On the other, I can only point out that Starscream's sense of self-preservation is a strong corroborating factor to the validity of his statement."

The wry smile he gave on that note had Jazz grinning back at him, and some of the others laughed softly. Starscream and his ability to survive even in the face of his own recklessness was legendary.

"Explain about Megatron first," Prowl suggested.

"That is the point where Starscream's near panic is my only weight to the truth of his statement. Apparently, the fusion cannon is not self-powered, nor does it draw directly from Megatron. Starscream did not say what it draws its power from, but Starscream seemed convinced that if Megatron is deactivated while it is powered up, the force that will be unleashed is enough to destroy this entire planet." Skyfire sighed softly. "And while I know Starscream has tried to do just that, he objects to doing so while he is still in its gravity well."

"From my own analysis of the weapon in the past," Perceptor offered, "I would go so far as to say he has managed to build a link to something stellar, using technology similar to the space bridge, but fine-tuned to only draw energy, not matter."

Wheeljack nodded. "Love to figure out the specs on that kind of link, but even I wouldn't attempt it!"

"Good to know you have limits on how many things you will attempt to make explode," Jazz teased the engineer.

"And what is the second point to share?" Optimus said to forestall any side tracks springing up to derail the meeting.

"That affects all of us, Optimus," Ratchet interjected. He went and keyed up several files onto the view screens, showing the nanovirus and its countermeasures. "Skyfire brought this data back, shared with him by Starscream. Apparently Starscream has already removed this virus from his own system, Laserbeak's, and presumably his wingmates' systems."

"Not removed, Ratchet. The time I spent with him was going over its nastier self-propagation modules, as he has only been able to reset systems, and institute a stringent self-protecting algorithm against its adaptive properties," Skyfire stated. "Basically, it is a remote hack that is spread by nanites, and it degrades processor capabilities, specifically in the logic and reasoning modules."

"That's why he..." Jazz cut himself off. He knew Starscream was better at thinking than the war had shown ever since shortly before leaving Cybertron.

"Exactly," Skyfire said, understanding that Jazz's knowledge ran deep where the politician and schemer Starscream had become was concerned.

"What is the extent of the infection?" Prowl asked, recalculating factors in his own processor as he took that into consideration.

"Unknown, though he has surmised Soundwave was affected, and through him, all of his symbionts." Skyfire looked at each of them. "I have a theory, and Ratchet has concurred."

Everyone looked at their medic who grimaced. "I think every mech on Earth is infected," Ratchet said.

The words sank in, and Prowl opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"All of you have stated that you are becoming aware of misjudgments," Skyfire said. "I may or may not be affected; most of my aberrations can be explained by the fact I **am** spark-bonded to an enemy combatant."

Jazz stood from his chair and came around to study both the virus and the counter, his expertise in this kind of warfare kicking in. "I think I can replicate the counter, and possibly bolster it," he told Ratchet. "This is coded specifically to war mechs, and we did not take all those upgrades. So I will have to tailor it to fit our coding, but it can be done."

"Do you know what the counter entails?" Optimus asked, looking between Skyfire and Jazz.

"Laserbeak was remote hacked to upload the countervirus, but Starscream was convinced he would be able to transmit it directly to Soundwave," Skyfire told him. "The symbiont did a reboot and was disoriented, but the reasoning was quickly online, as Starscream was able to convince him of the necessity of the situation very quickly."

"As Soundwave's incapacity happened after Laserbeak docked, from Swoop's report, this stands as reasonable." Prowl could not believe he had just called an action of Starscream's reasonable, but once upon a time his counterpart in the Decepticon army had been a very dangerous adversary. Perhaps he was again, and that would need to be taken into account.

"Ratchet, Jazz, Skyfire... fix this for our side. I will discuss the symbiont release with Blaster, and hopefully gather some form of intelligence about the Decepticon side of the problem through those negotiations," Optimus Prime said. "Everyone, minimize engagements until we are all inoculated." He looked around the room, then stood. "I believe that is all."

"Yes, Prime!"

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
